Save Me, Before I Give Up For Good
by DeviousDemz
Summary: Allison Munroe the girl everyone thinks is perfect, but Allison has secrets. Her Dad is the key subject and the drama builds on as Allison finds love with certain blue eyed, charmer. Will Allison give in to the pressure or be saved? Channy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and enjoy the prologue I've created.**

~Allison~

It's dark by the time, I returned to my room.

I feel the cold and cracks of the hardwood floor on my sore, scratched, pale barefeet as I walk.

I bumped into a few hard objects until I bumped into the right one.

My hands touched the cold, hard, surface and they began to search for an object.

I don't know, what my hands were looking for but when my hands stopped on an object, I felt...good.

My feet moved to my curtain covered windows.

Setting my unknown object down, my hands opened the curtains & windows.

I grabbed the now exposed object and set it on the window ledge.

The moon reflected on a silver piece in my room.

Walking towards it slowly, I picked it up and returned to my previous setting.

My hands clicked the trigger and it replied with a little flame.

I leaned toward my candle and waited until it caught the flame.

I tossed the lighter and sat in my little couch near the window.

As the wind picked up, my thoughts began to race.

Then when the flame began to blow and swirl around...my thoughts turned steady & into hatred...

_Remember when you were little and daddy made the "monsters**" go away**?_

_Remember when daddy was the one who **protected** you from everything?_

_Remember when daddy would **kill** those asswholes who'd **hurt** their baby girl?_

_Remember when daddy would pick you up and spin you around?_

_Remember when daddy stare down your date and make sure he'd **bring you back** on time?_

_Remember when daddy...**promised** to be the one who would never hurt you?_

_THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!_

_My dad NEVER made the "monsters" go away!_

_My dad NEVER protected me from anything!_

_My dad NEVER killed any asswhole who hurt me!_

_My dad NEVER picked me up and spun me around!_

_My dad NEVER stared down my date and made sure he'd bring me back!_

_My dad **broke** that promise to be the one who would never me!_

_...The only thing my father ever did was manipulate me._

_He..._

**_Destroyed_**_..._

**_Fooled_**_..._

**_Hurt_**_..._

**_Damaged_**_..._

**_Broken_**_..._

_and...he **killed** me_

**~So there's my prologue, hopefully I'll update faster next time. See you soon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the official first chapter and I hope you like it.**

**~ Chapter 1: My Hell Of A Life**

***Allison's ****POV* **

_*Beep Beep*_

_Ugh_

I groaned and opened my foggy, brown eyes.

Once my eyes got adjusted to the light, I banged on my loud ass alarm clock until the beeping noise stopped.

6:35AM

I have to be in school by 7:45…

_Shit I'm going to be late…again_

Sighing as I got up out of my bed, I grabbed my towel and headed out my room to the bathroom.

As I undressed from my pajamas, I turned the shower on and stepped inside.

I moaned at the feeling of the warm water and started washing my body and when I was done, I turned the water off.

While wrapping a towel around my body, I looked at the clock.

_6:45AM_

I walked back out my room and changed into some undergarments.

As I looked through my drawer, I listened to the radio for the temperature.

_Fall weather as usually, at least it's warming up…a little_

I slipped on my black camisole, my skinny black overall pants, and slipped on my red designed elbow lengthen top.

I adjusted my overall straps over my top and slipped on my black ankle boots.

I ran a comb through my hair and gave it a messy, frizzy like look.

_I think, I'll go dark today…_

Applying a little grey & black eye shadow to eyelids and mascara to my eyelashes, I finished.

I looked at the clock again.

_7:02_

_I'm so going to be late, I live so far away from school._

_It takes me 30 minutes to get to school by walking__._

I adjusted a tan hat on my head and slipped a dash of lip gloss on my lips.

I slipped on my military jacket and ran downstairs.

While checking my reflection, I grabbed my bag & keys.

On my way out, I locked the door, and started running towards the school direction.

_I'll never make it to school at this pace._

I jumped into the woods that I knew all too well and continued to walk at an even pace.

_I should make it to school in about 10 minutes._

Walking past the familiar tree, I went behind it, and grabbed my skateboard.

I set it on the ground and started off to school once again.

5 minutes later, I made it to school.

I walked up to the door, slid my identification card through the slot & the door opened.

"Miss Munroe, may I have a reason that you're late?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

_I don't have time for this_

"I'm late because I'm late, can I go to class now?"

"Go, don't be late again."

I rolled my eyes and walked around her.

_Shitty ass principle_****

I slipped through Ms. Bitterman's door and made my way to the back of the class & into my seat.

"Miss Munroe, I see you made it to class. I'll be seeing you after class, in detention."

Some students snickered and other stifled a laugh.

"I'm so fucking lucky aren't I?" I muttered.

"Excuse me Ms. Bitterrman, Allison made a comment under her breath and I thought you would like to know." Melanie said smirking.

_You got to be fucking kidding me _

_That bitch!_

All eyes turned towards me.

"Melanie would you repeat it please." Ms. Bitterman said.

"My pleasure." Melanie sighed.

"This was her exact words…not mine."

She paused and started.

"I'm so f****** lucky aren't I"

The room got quiet and everyone just stared at me.

I crossed my legs and started to continuously tap on my desk & glared at Melanie.

"Everyone start the assignment, I assigned you."

"Miss Munroe, principle's office now."

_I'm going to fucking murder her_

Grabbing my bag off the floor, I walked out the room, and slammed the door shut.

_I fucking hate this school._

_I hate Melanie…fucking slut_

_I hate the teachers._

_Fuck them all_

I walked straight pass the office and went out the door.

_I'm going home…_

I walked through the woods again and hid my skateboard in its spot.

Finally making it back home, I sighed.

I unlocked the door and went inside.

"ALLISON MUNROE!"

_Well mom's home, just fucking great._

I walked into the living room.

"Hi mom." I ran a hand through my hair.

"What's this about you leaving the school and inappropriate language?"

She was furious.

Her eyes were dark as mine, her face was flushed, and her hands were clenched.

I laid my bag down and when I started to speak, I was interrupted.

"Connie be easy on her, she's had a rough day."

_I know that voice anywhere…_

Out of the shadow came a tall, muscular figure, brown-cut hair, and about mid-thirties.

Mom sighed.

"Allison…." Mom started.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_It's not him_

_It's….my father_

He wrapped his arm around mom's waist.

"YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT?"

**~Well there you have it. Chapter 1 and chapter 2 coming soon, when you guys review~**


End file.
